Harsh Reality
by The100Obsess
Summary: Bellamy Blake has dealt with love and loss. It's all too familiar to him. So why does he have to go through it again? (Or does he?) Bellarke.
1. Chapter 1

Bellamy knew something was wrong. She always answered her phone, and if she didn't, she'd call back in less than five minutes. He's called her cellphone a countless number of times, and it has been a little over an hour, he quickly calculated, since his first call. She should've been home. She **should** be home.

Her shift at the hospital ended two hours ago. Their apartment was fifteen minutes from the hospital. **Fifteen Minutes**. That's one hour and forty five minutes unaccounted for. His thoughts ranged from worried, to frightened when he learned that she had left the hospital at 7(He had called Maya, the front desk receptionist). It was 8:30. Where could she have gone?

Octavia did her best to assure him. 'Maybe she decided to stop and get some food,', she had said, but Bellamy knew better. She promised she would always call. Even if she was dead tired and in desperate need of food, she would call first. She knew why he was so protective, and still called. She always kept her promises.

Aurora Blake was killed in a car accident five years ago. It was late, maybe around one in the morning, when a twenty year old Bellamy awoke to the sound of a doorbell. He had trudged down the stairs in nothing but a pair of boxers, and flung open the door, ready to rip the head off of whoever was on the other side of the door. Two police officers had monotonously told him that his mother was in the ICU at the nearest hospital. He had quickly hopped into his old ford, still wearing only boxers, and drove well over the speed limit. When he reached the hospital, he burst through the doors only to be met by a med student.

The med student was nice, and had found him some scrubs he could wear while he waited for his mother's surgery to be done. The student's name was Clarke. She was beautiful, but at the time, he didn't pay that any mind. The company was good, as were the reassurances. She was there when he called his sister. She was there when he found out about the "minor complication". She was there when he broke down, and began calling all of his family, saying that their loved one was gone. She was there.

But now, she wasn't here. She was missing. Well, not really missing, but she was out of contact, out of sight, and definitely not out of mind. He thought back to how she drove. Was she reckless? He couldn't remember for the life of him. For the four years they've been together, he had only let her drive a few times.

 _ **Where the hell could she be?**_

"Bellamy, calm down, Clarke is fine. I'm sure of it," Octavia tried to sympathize, again, but failed.

"O, you have no clue if she is okay! You can't lie to me like that, especially when you haven't even talked to her for two days!" Clarke and Octavia had gotten in some petty fight about the quality of recyclable place settings for O's wedding. To say that it didn't end well, would be an understatement. Let's just say that those place settings have already been pre-recycled.

"Bellamy, she still is my best friend. Just because the both of us have too much pride to admit we were stupid and wrong, doesn't mean that I don't know her. I've known her longer than you. Yes, I understand you are worried. I understand that all you can think about is her laying in a ditch somewhere like mom, but you don't think that's all I think of too?"

"You're right, O. Maybe her phone just died?" That's a weak attempt, but it kind of eased the tension between us. Hey, maybe she's right. Maybe Clarke is fine. Maybe, she's at her mom's house, or maybe she's just sleeping in her car somewhere. Yeah, that's semi-logical.

No, actually, it's so completely impossible.

"No, Clarke would never be that careless. She has a charger in her car for her phone, and she would call me if she had car troubles or if she was going to come home late. Trust me on this, something is wrong. I can feel it." He just needed her to understand.

"Bellamy Blake. I will call the police. I will ask if they were any accidents nearby- for shits and giggles mostly. You need to be into work early tomorrow. Clarke will be home...soon. Go sit on the couch, watch some netflix, eat a piece of pizza, I don't care! Just stop worrying about Clarke- she's a big girl. She's completely fine! She probably fell asleep in an on call room after she passed Maya at the receptionist's desk. Bell, be reasonable. You trust her- she trusts you. Everything will be ok, I promise." Octavia said, leading him over to the couch and sitting him down.

She began to walk towards the phone to make her "shits and giggles" phone call when two slow knocks resounded off the door. Bellamy's head snapped towards his apartment door and his mind immediately flashed back to that night all those years ago.

He didn't want to get up. He knew, he just knew, what was on the other side of that door. Octavia opened the door and nearly collapsed at the sight of the two uniformed cops. In that moment, she knew too.

"Is Bellamy Blake here?" The one cop asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"Y-yes," O's voice cracked, "He-he's right here," she pointed towards where her brother sat frozen on the couch.

Bellamy could feel the tears running down his face as the two cops stepped into his apartment and began walking towards him. But all he could think of was a distant Clarke- filled memory.

 _They were laying on the ground, gazing up at the stars. For some reason, the couple who had been dating for four years, were talking about everything under the sun. They'd been lying there the whole day- Bellamy had the sunburn to prove it._

" _Bell," Clarke began, "If I ever die, I want you to tell my mom I'm sorry. And most of all, I want you to move on. You deserve happiness."_

 _Bellamy looked at her as if she was crazy._

" _Clarke, you know I'd never be able to move on from you." He leaned in and kissed her forehead, gently caressing her cheek. Her sky blue orbs bore into his, almost as if she was reading his innermost thoughts._

" _And neither would I, but, just try for me, if it ever comes to light? Please?" She begged._

" _I promise. But it will never happen. I love you so much, Clarke Griffin. More than life itself." He kissed her swiftly, pulling apart after a few short seconds, "I love you more than all of the galaxies combined. I love you more than Aphrodite loved Adonis-" she cracked up, "I love you. And I will always,_ _ **always**_ _, love you."_

" _God, you're such a cheese-ball. But, I think I'll keep you, seeing as I love you more." She wormed her way inside of his arms and felt his heartbeat against her ear._

" _Not possible," Bellamy whispered, looking down at the gorgeous blonde in his arms._

" _Uhuh it is too possible!"_

" _No way, I love you more!"_

" _But I love you the mostest!"_

 _The memory faded away with their laughs mixing together with their pure happiness._

"Bellamy Blake, we've come to inform you of an event that took place tonight." The officer snapped him back into reality. _Harsh_ reality.

 _ **Author's note: This is my first published fan fiction, please leave a review if you liked it! I will be updating this story whenever I get the chance! I believe I am going to make it into a 2 or 3 chapter story. Bellarke centric. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

He felt like he had been sitting there waiting for hours until the older of the two officers opened his mouth.

"We've connected your information to that of an accident that took place tonight," Bellamy paled, "It says here-" The officer pulled some papers out of his partner's hands, "that you are the owner of the house number 35 on Oakland Avenue." _What does that have to do with Clarke?_

"Yeah," Bellamy began, "It was our mother's house. We just haven't been able to..sell it yet." Truth be told, he **couldn't** sell it. It was too hard to live there, but it was equally as hard to sell it. There were just too many childhood memories in that home.

"Well, earlier tonight, we were on patrol and noticed that there was a broken window in the house. We knocked the door down and found some squatters in 'd been there for probably over a month. We took em in, and we figured we'd let you know, procedure and all." The partner spoke up with a casual shrug.

Octavia cut in, "Um, officers, could I talk to you for a minute?" She motioned them to follow her as she went into Clarke's favorite part of the apartment- the kitchen.

They followed her, leaving a confused and disappointed Bellamy on the couch.

"Have there been any reported car accidents tonight? I know it's too soon to file a report, but my brother's girlfriend was supposed to be home from work awhile ago and she's extremely responsible- it's just unlike her to go off the grid for even more than an hour. Bellamy swears something's wrong, and I just wanted to know if there was anything. And by anything, I mean _**anything**_." She sputtered, nervously wringing her hands.

The two officers shared a look, and faced the young woman.

The older of the two cops opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his radio going off.

"Multiple car pileup on Jefferson Street. All available units respond. One young woman in the middle of an immediate extraction. Early twenties, Jane Doe. Check up on info. Medflight is now on the scene." The radio crackled.

* * *

"You don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful- ul-ul, that's what makes you beautiful." The blonde mumbled along to the radio.

Her shift had been long and grueling, and she was more than ready to go home and snuggle up next to her amazing boyfriend and watch the next episode of New Girl on Netflix.

Clarke Griffin debated on whether or not she should call Bellamy. She had checked out of the Hospital around her usual time, but had to run back in to pick up her bag and stuff she had foolishly left in the on call room, which resulted in her bumping into the most annoying and over excited intern- Costia. She had to fake a phone call a half hour into their conversation on kidney stones just to get out.

Taking her usual route, Clarke turned onto the always quiet Jefferson street and slammed on her breaks at the scene in front of her. There were roughly four cars in a pileup- which was most likely to have happened in the last five minutes. She put her car in reverse and parked among the other cars that made up the quiet suburb. With knowing her car was safe from an even larger pile up, she quickly hopped out of her old Jeep, grabbed her emergency med-kit from the back and rushed onto the scene.

She had just finished stitching up a young girl by the age of twelve on the sidewalk of the eerily quiet street. Why hadn't the cops come? It'd been a solid hour, according to her watch, since she pulled all of the people out of the car and diagnosed them. There were thankfully only 5 people in the crash, and she had patched every single one of them up. The worst injury was what she knew to be a dislocated shoulder, which was easily repairable. In fact, it had already been repaired.

The accident had been caused by a dog that had been crossing the road, and one of the cars swerved into the other lane, which ended up causing two cars to crash. In the end, two more rear ended them, quite fast, she may add. In total, four cars were border line totalled, and five people had superficial wounds.

"Thank you, so much." The mother of the young girl, Charlotte, said. She had thankful tears in her eyes, and was on the phone with 911- who still had yet to make an appearance.

"Clarke Griffin, you truly are a god sent. If I ever get into a dilly and hurt myself," Marty, dislocated shoulder guy, began, "I'll make sure I come to you." He hugged her the best he could, and sat on the curb with the others, who had offered her a silent thank you.

"I'm just doin' my job, Marty." She smiled. "So, I'll quickly take my bag back to my car, and then we can load you all up and get you to the hospital. We need to get you all checked up before you can head home." They all voiced their agreements and stayed put, still a bit shaken up.

As Clarke walked back to her Jeep, she revelled in the fact that in under an hour she had made new friends and possibly saved a few lives. Not to mention, how terribly slow Ark Town Memorial ambulances and police force are.

After carefully putting her kit back into her jeep, she began walking back to her patients, and used the flashlight on her phone to help her find her way on the poorly lit street.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a siren alerted her to a presence coming quickly behind her. She just had enough time to turn and scream before a large ambulance rammed into her ribs and flung her backwards.

" _Doctor, Doctor, give me the news, I gotta, bad case of lovin' you"_

Bellamy's ringtone that he had set as a joke rang in her ears as her vision slowly faded to black.


End file.
